1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to three-dimensional (3D) display technology and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining 3D eye position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
As compared to two-dimensional (2D) display technology, three-dimensional display technology may represent a real world to provide a reality to the user experiencing contents on a display and thus, is drawing an attention of various fields such as science research, an entertainment, a medical service, a military service, and the like. Based on an image formative principle, the 3D display technology may be divided into 3D stereoscopic display technology based on a disparity of both eyes, and 3D autostereoscopic display technology represented by, for example, holography and optical lattice.
In a 3D display system, a user may need to wear equipment, for example, glasses for polarized glasses and a helmet to view a 3D image, which may cause an inconvenience of the user. Accordingly, there has been provided a 3D autostereoscopic display device such as a smartphone and a tablet personal computer (PC) providing a 3D autostereoscopic display function.